<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Kind of Paradise by Tenoko1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691670">My Kind of Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1'>Tenoko1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drag Races, F/M, Family Reunions, I CAN FIX THIS, Love Confessions, M/M, Sibling bond, finale coda, from the ashes i rise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something to be said for the view. A literal paradise stretching in all directions, filled with beauty and life and wonder-- rather than monsters lurking in the shadows, waiting to drag you into the dark.</p><p>Another laugh tumbled out of him, disbelieving and wet, a touch of hysteria at the edges. He and Sam had a hand in creating all of this. Two orphan boys, a rogue angel, and the son of Lucifer. Team Free Will 2.0 had done this.</p><p>That knowledge definitely made dying a little easier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Finale "Destiel is CANON" Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Kind of Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While the general idea behind the finale made sense, the execution was HORRIFICALLY BAD. I'm here to make it a little (a lot?) less depressing.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was strange, really. That Dean would be filled with such an overwhelming sense of relief after, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like all the weight he’d been carrying for so long had finally toppled off his shoulders, leaving him weightless and free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the times he’d died-- strange enough he had moments to compare-- this was definitely the best one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he was okay with it. He didn’t want to go back, didn’t feel like he had to because too much was hanging in the balance. For once, Dean wasn’t afraid for Sam or the fate of the world. For the first time, Dean got to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Untethered from obligation and duty and guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>live </span>
  </em>
  <span>now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to die to do it, which wasn’t ideal, but, honestly… he was too exhausted and relieved to care how he’d gotten there, was just glad he finally got the long-overdue retirement he’d been longing for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cliche line about finally being at peace bubbled up in his mind, and Dean spluttered a laugh. Given everything they’d been through, all the things they’d seen, and that went into the hunter life, oh God, paltry reassurances like ‘they’re in a better place’ or ‘at peace’ were the best running gag on Earth. Oh, if people only </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Dean was cruising down a highway with no real place to go, but only the compulsion to drive and the assuring sense he’d know where he was going once he reached it, like someone was waiting for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bridge was empty, but Dean knew it was where the road led him, and that he’d only have to wait to find out why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something to be said for the view. A literal paradise stretching in all directions, filled with beauty and life and wonder-- rather than monsters lurking in the shadows, waiting to drag you into the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another laugh tumbled out of him, disbelieving and wet, a touch of hysteria at the edges. He and Sam had a hand in </span>
  <em>
    <span>creating </span>
  </em>
  <span>all of this. Two orphan boys, a rogue angel, and the son of Lucifer. Team Free Will 2.0 had done this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That knowledge definitely made dying a little easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, Dean couldn’t wait to see the kid and tell him how proud of him Dean was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heaven had to do some sort of mojo on his head to make him feel so reassured, but it wasn’t the bad kind of mojo to be distrusted. It was simply truth. A truth made reality by the son he’d helped raise and the best friend Dean had ever had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made dying feel, oddly, like a triumph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because that was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- the truly wild thing! For once, dying didn’t mean losing anybody. Dean just had to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean might have only been dead a short while, but he could feel the truth of Bobby’s words. Time passed differently in Heaven, forward and back, up and down, it moved, and you could move through it, as easily as stepping to the left or to the right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sam would find him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There. On the bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However many years or decades had passed on Earth didn’t matter, somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s smile pulled up, crooked on one side and revealing a hint of teeth. Anticipation continued rapidly building as he waited for that knock on the door, the arrival of a planned reunion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was more than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was bigger than his parents together and happy. More than Bobby and Ellen, apparently, together and running The Roadhouse. It went beyond a view so unbelievable, Dean could only stare, drinking in every detail and free of fear about what lurked inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was finally coming home, and everything awaited him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Hello, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smile growing until his eyes crinkled, Dean turned. “Hey, Cas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel looked younger. Looked more like he did more than a decade before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby had looked younger, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down at his hands, a startled laugh tumbled past Dean’s lips as he looked at himself for the first time and saw he, too, looked younger. He could feel the absence of the wear and tear on his joints from age and abuse. He no longer saw the subtle way his fingers curved from so many years wielding a soldier’s weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death brought more than relief, it erased damage that sacrifice had carved into their skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean continued to laugh, overwhelmed with joy, but the sound was unsteady and wet, his vision blurring with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was free. He was finally fucking free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting his head to look at Cas, Dean grinned and rushed to close the space between them, arms outstretched. “Come here, you self-sacrificing sonuvabitch! Fuck, it’s good to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They crashed into one another, arms wrapping like vines that would never let go. Castiel laughed into Dean’s shoulder. “I missed you, as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pulled back, hands on Cas’ shoulders as he narrowed his eyes. “Alright. Heaven’s working some weird calming-mojo, Cas. I do not want to be all Stepford Wives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas' smile was lopsided and gummy. “I promise your free will is in no way being taken from you. Death takes away fear. All fear you unconsciously carry without realizing the weight of it. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s what you feel, Dean. You feel safe because you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes pricking as euphoric relief bled away, Dean smoothed his hands over Cas’ shoulders, large hands cradling Cas’ head, forcing him to not look away. Green eyes danced over every detail of Cas’ features, wondering at and cataloging the differences before his focus settled on eyes that were still the bluest he’d ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do that?” he rasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What ‘that’ was, Dean wasn’t sure. It was a thousand things. Why would you befriend me? Why would you believe in me? Why would you stay? Why would you make that deal when your suffering could have stopped? Why did you throw yourself right into the middle of the fight again? Why would you make a deal where being </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be the thing to doom you? Why were you going to keep that secret forever? Why would you love me, love us, after all of this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel’s brow quirked. “Shall we tally up sacrifices, Dean? Compare yours and mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long did I make you wait?” Cas’ gaze fell, and Dean withdrew, stomach twisting. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes snapped up. “Wha-? No, I am merely wondering how to explain. It is something you come to understand the longer you are here. Intent is what matters, Dean. Desire. However long I waited is nothing compared to my existence before having met you. When I felt your soul enter Heaven, all I had to do was come to you.” His smile was bittersweet. “I am sure Sam’s soul will do the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope that’s not for another eighty years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled again, mouth tugging up on one side. “Time is not linear, Dean. You’ve seen that for yourself.” He dipped his chin in a nod. “He’ll find you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Cas stepped away, turned to leave, Dean's heart caught in his chest, eyes going wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t fear, exactly. Bereftness, maybe. Not wanting him to leave so soon after getting him back. Not when everything was so alien and perfect, but missing the people who mattered most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, wait!” he cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Castiel was nearly walking straight into Dean, a line between his brows and lashes fluttering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Falling back a step and mouth open, Dean looked over Cas’ shoulder to the Impala and the spot he had just been standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, now, he was...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green eyes swiveled to Cas’ face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you,” Castiel chuckled. “Intent matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mouth dry, Dean searched Cas’ face. “Then why do you intend to leave when we just found each other again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Features soft, Castiel twisted to glance at the Impala. “I’ll be back soon.” Their gazes met, and Castiel’s smile was secretive and pleased. “There’s someone who’s very anxious to see you again. I’m going to get them, and then I’ll return. Meanwhile, someone else, very much, wants to see you, again, too. My presence isn’t needed for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Cas shifted, moved to sidestep him, Dean grabbed his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was again. The not-fear, but something-like-it feeling. Dean thought he should be afraid, should be fucking terrified and struggling to breathe, to hear himself think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Cas gave him a sideways glance, their eyes meeting, what he felt wasn’t fear. It was the leap of faith into a freefall, the plunge from the cliff’s edge toward the water far below, with nothing to catch you. It was anticipating the inevitable, the last dominoes in a twisting trail being knocked over, two magnets zipping toward one another to collide. It was the anticipation of no longer having to hold one’s breath, exhilarated triumphancy in the face of impossible odds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart skipping over itself, Dean swallowed but refused to tear his eyes from Cas’. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I wanted most and thought I could never have,” he whispered, the words scrapped out and raw. Honest. “I love you, too, Cas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking twice, serenity and glowing joy reform Cas’ features as he turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean dropped his eyes, looked off toward the horizon. “I’m sorry it took this long, took both of us losing everything, that it took </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying </span>
  </em>
  <span>for either one of us to get to say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could have had so much time together already. Where there was pain and longing, those moments could have been filled with content pleasure, joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worse, Dean didn’t know if they never told each other because they truly felt they couldn’t, or if every time the words stuck to Dean’s tongue it was because Chuck wouldn’t allow it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel cupped Dean’s cheek, his smile tender and eyes shining with unbridled happiness. “I would wait a thousand years and die a thousand deaths if that’s what it took to know you love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean leaned into the touch, his eyes closing as the world seemed to tip into proper balance, as it should have been all along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel withdrew his hand, eyes locking with Dean’s. “We will finish this conversation later. I’ll give you two a moment to yourselves before returning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your--?” Dean twisted, frowning at the Impala. “There’s no one here, Cas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There will be,” he promised. “You’ll feel it. Just wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel’s hand slipped from Dean’s-- was Cas still an angel if he was in Heaven after having died? The moment their fingertips brushed, Castiel was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, anxiety didn’t choke Dean. How many years had he spent fearing each good-bye, afraid that the person might not come back, afraid he had been the one to drive them away, knowing he deserved the loneliness that haunted him like a phantom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes on the place Castiel had been a moment before, a smile, soft and confident, tugged at the corners of Dean’s mouth. “I’ll just wait here, then,” He drew in a breath. “But don’t make me wait long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gravel scraped under his boots as he walked back to the Impala to wait, anticipation building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the rules of this new reality would make sense, but, for now, Dean wasn’t complaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling Dean leaned forward, his forearms resting on the guardrail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took only another moment before Dean knew he wasn’t alone. His smile stretched and grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sammy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam was leaning back against Baby, hands tucked into the pockets of his hoodie. Despite his tall frame, he looked small and vulnerable, perhaps even guilty. Like Dean might be mad to see him again because they both knew what that meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they crashed into each other, arms wrapping in a bone-crushing hug, Dean knew what Cas meant about time not being linear. This was not the Sam Dean had been hunting with what felt like an hour ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam had chased Dean’s arrival as closely as he could, so only one of them was forced to wait until they could see each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I missed you,” Sam choked out, face buried in Dean’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too, little brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a nephew,” Sam revealed, voice thick. “His name is Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, you’re such a sap,” Dean laughed, breathy and wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam relaxed his death grip, smiling. “I figured you’d get a laugh out of that. It’s why we did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Eileen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He paused. “She’s already up here. Somewhere. We lost her three years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing his hold, Dean held his brother at arm’s length, grinning. “I haven’t been here long enough to even go see Mom and Dad-- Bobby was the welcome wagon-- but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>learned space and time are… drunk or something. You’ll find each other soon. Don’t even question it. Your feet will lead you to her, or the other way around, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam mopped at his face with his sleeves. “Yeah? How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Dean admitted, “That’s how I ended up standing on a bridge. Waiting for you, and waiting for Cas to find me, in the meantime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You found Cas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you think I wouldn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another laugh bubbled out of Sam, and he shook his head. “No, actually, I didn’t. Where is he? Fuck, Dean, I’ve missed all of you so much.” He grabbed Dean again, hugging him tightly. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean rested a hand on the crown of Sam’s head, and rasped, “Sorry I left you like that. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d only just earned our freedom.” A sob catching in his throat, Sam pulled back, mouth unsteady. “It wasn’t right that, along with everything else, that got stolen from you. You deserved to live, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping his gaze, Dean’s mouth twisted. “Maybe. But I wouldn’t have been any good at it.” He shrugged, ruefully. “Too much baggage. Going through the motions and trying to fill a void I knew couldn’t be filled.” He flicked a glance at Sam. “You were the only thing keeping me sane, but I was already cracking at the edges. It wasn’t like I wanted to die, but I didn’t want… that. Surviving everything against all odds, but instead of our enemies at our feet, it was the bodies of everyone we’d ever loved. I should have been grateful, should have… been content, but if that was going to be the cost, I’d already decided I wanted to go out fighting right alongside them, not left behind. Not stuck haunted by all the empty space they used to occupy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were holding on for me,” Sam said. “That’s why you needed me to say it was okay.” He snorted a laugh, head dropping. “Funny how we hold on until we know the child we raised is gonna be okay without us.” His mouth screwed up, nose red as tears filled his eyes again. “Dean said the same thing to me. Told me it was okay to let go because… because he knew.” Large teardrops spilled over his lashes and down his tear tracked face. Sam turned his head, rubbing his sleeve over ruddy cheeks as tears continued to drip free. “And I knew I could. Knew I’d instilled in him every lesson I could, including everything I’d learned from you. From Cas, from Mom. I knew he’d be okay because Eileen and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>raised </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to be.” He met Dean’s gaze. “When he said it… suddenly, I was back in that barn, and I understood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean flushed dark and rolled his eyes in order to look away. “C’mon, Sammy. I’m your brother, not Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Offering a watery smirk, Sam lifted a brow. “Which one of you actually raised me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s throat closed up, his eyes pricking so sharply he tilted his head back, tried to blink them away. “Dude, I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to cry in Heaven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From sadness,” Sam countered, nudging Dean with his elbow. “Happiness is another matter.” He turned to the paradise around them, eyes scanning the horizon. “Doesn’t lack for a view, does it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean dropped a hand on Sam’s shoulder, squeezing.  “No, it does not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noise made both of them turn their heads in unison, straightening to watch a bright yellow sports car fly around the curve in the highway, exploding from the trees with music pouring out of the windows, before heading their way like a missile-- clearly, with no intention of stopping, nevermind the two people on the bridge or the parked Impala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean swore, instinctively pushing Sam behind him and against the railing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened if someone plowed a car into you when you were already dead? Did it pass through you like a ghost? A Looney Tunes moment with cartoon stars?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoever the asshole was, Dean was going to fuck their shit up if they managed to off him when he was already dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car turned, pivoting into an impossible drift that had Dean and Sam shoving each other, scrambling to get out of the way before the cars collided and Baby crushed them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the range of impact, Sam and Dean whirled, Dean’s indignant shout cut short, jaw-dropping, and eyes wide as the car turned a complete 180°, facing the wrong direction as it sailed past. Hands in his hair and gripping his skull, a high keening escaped Dean’s throat, frozen where he stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When the vehicle breezed by, clearing the Impala by a mere fraction of an inch, an elated, disbelieving laugh punched out of Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you lucky sonuvabitch!” he breathed out, dragging a hand over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sportscar completed its spin before coming to a perpendicular across both lanes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean and Sam stood rooted, gasping in disbelief and shock, looking from the cars and Baby’s unblemished paint, then to each other and back again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vehicle stopped, the driver propped her arm over the window, pulling her glasses down to peer at them, grin wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Sup, bitches?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The passenger side door opened, another person staggering out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlie</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Dean and Sam squawked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stumbling from the car, Castiel had a hand over his mouth like he might be sick, glaring over his shoulder at Charlie as she climbed out of the vehicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>when you do that, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A girl’s gotta make an entrance,” she shrugged, dimples showing with her wide grin. “And you keep getting in the car with me, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you promised not to drive dangerously!” he snapped, coming around the front of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>driving dangerously since we can’t get hurt,” Charlie countered, hand on her hip and the other over her heart. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Besides</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I wasn’t even doing over a hundred this time--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeaked in surprise when Dean crashed into her from behind, arms around her waist and spinning her in a circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if it isn’t the queen herself!” he exclaimed, and her laughter joined his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if it isn’t my favorite handmaiden finally come home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them, Cas opened his arms in time for Sam to seize him in a hug, unbridled delight in Sam’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boots settling on the ground, Charlie pivoted, grin so wide it hurt as she threw herself at Dean’s chest, head tucked under his chin and squeezing him tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, kid, you have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” Dean said into her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psha,” she admonished, pulling away and letting Sam sweep her into a bone-crushing hug of his own. “As if you two would know what to do without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes on the two of them, Dean tilted his head toward Cas as he came around to stand beside Dean. “Is Charlie who you went to get?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head, their eyes meeting. “We can miss the people we love but left behind. It’s the opposite of life on Earth. Death brings reunion and cause for celebration.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Dean grinned and hugged Castiel again. “That shouldn’t make as much sense as it does, but, God, it is good to see you.” When he looked back at Sam, Dean admitted, “I wanna make some really morbid joke about Team Free Will being together again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie punched the air. “Whoo! The band’s back together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s gaze swept across the different faces. “Okay, well… what comes now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hooking her thumbs in jeans, Charlie shrugged. “That’s just it: you can do whatever you want. Reunite with people, rev the engine and take off to nowhere, or, y’know, follow the yellow brick road until you find your way home. Any of it. All of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eileen,” blurted Sam. “How do I find Eileen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie scrunched her nose, grinning. “Find her not,” she said, “but take you to her, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Thanks, Yoda.” Worry creased his brow, and Sam’s head swiveled toward Dean. “Is that okay? I know I just found you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go find your wife,” Dean urged, chest warmed by the words. “I’m pretty sure we’ll have time to catch up later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Charlie insisted. “This absolutely calls for a party at our house. We’re having a game night, movie marathon, and nighttime swim in the lake to celebrate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean?” asked Sam, head tilting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Brows coming together, Dean looked in the direction he knew their parents’ house was, but he lacked the impulse to see them just yet. “I… ‘ll catch up?” he tried, one brow lifting in a plea for guidance when he turned to look at Castiel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas nodded, and Sam’s face lit with new excitement. “Great!” he said, swooping in to hug both Dean and Cas once more, before walking over to Charlie’s car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you with fast driving?” she wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fearless,” he swore. “You should hear about some of the stunts we’ve pulled in the Impala-- and it doesn’t have seatbelts </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>airbags.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I like to hear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Charlie!” Dean called. She turned, sunglasses halfway on. “You said ‘our.’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Our </span>
  </em>
  <span>house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excitement morphed her expression, a grin lighting up her face like a kilovolt switch. “My wife! You’ll get to meet my wife! You already know her, actually! Her name’s Pamela! Pamela Barnes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s head jerked back, his surprise costing him the chance to respond as she ducked into the car, music loud as soon as she turned on the engine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tires left black marks onto the pavement before she was off like a bullet fired from a gun, disappearing around a curve in the road not three seconds later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Sam’s gonna rethink his decision by the time they get where they’re going,” Dean commented, reaching over so his palm slid across Castiel’s, their fingers slotting together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel looked down at their hands, startled at the touch. Then, face pink, he lifted his gaze to meet Dean’s again, his emotions as open as words on his skin. “I get the feeling he’s going to end up in their racing tournaments.” His smile widened. “Luckily, there’s no fear of contestants getting hurt. They seem to delight in the games even more for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narrowing his eyes, Dean considered Baby, then the curve of highway Charlie’s car had vanished around. He could imagine that, could picture them racing along winding stretches of highway, Sam sitting shotgun beside him, and Charlie looking gleeful as she revved her engine, both vehicles flying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting in on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you are,” said Cas, chuckling. His laughter fell away, but his blue eyes still danced. “Well, Dean? Where to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening his mouth, Dean hesitated. “I… I kinda want to say ‘home,’ but I don’t know what or where that is here.” He searched Cas’ face. “Is that an option? Home? Or do I have to dream it into existence first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel shook his head once. “No. ‘Home’ is already here, waiting for you. And you’ll find it almost as though you knew where it was all along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tap my heels together three times, huh?” Dean quirked a brow. “Any hints on what to expect?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel’s mouth tugged up in a smirk. “It has a fishing pier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spinning his keyring, Dean’s grin was toothy as he moved toward the Impala, their hands falling away from each other. “Oh, well, this I gotta see. C’mon, Cas. Hop in.” Dizzy with elation, Dean winked. “I promise to take it easy on the curves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that,” Cas chuckled, smiling over the roof of the car at him. “But I’ll happily go, regardless. I trust you’ll get us there safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, settle in. I wanna see where this yellow brick road is gonna take us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>END</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, don't forget to comment! Please???</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>